Make Me
by bucktooth22
Summary: Gabriel, king of the vampires recieves a pet, a human to keep him fed while on a trip to visit a neighboring area. Unfortunately, they fall in love. Their romance is illegal. Sabriel
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Yes, Gabriel was a king, and yes he was a higher being. He was used to being pampered and treated like a higher being, because, well, he was. Vampire to be exact. He was brought blood, fresh, still warm, in a golden chalice usually. However, because he was going to a neighboring land to make a peace agreement, he had ordered a human for a blood slave. Perks of being a vampire, included immortality, night vision, strength, agility, speed, etc. The only drawback: he didn't eat, only drank blood. That means, no getting drunk, or experiencing chocolate or other such things humans could experience, not that they did anymore. The slaves worked and were lucky for bread and water. Their casualty rates were ever rising but it wasn't important because they kept breeding, keeping their numbers surprisingly steady. Gabriel was sitting in his bed, which was actually four king sized beds combined into one with a red canopy and silk sheets. It was, literally, fit for a king. He was sipping from his golden chalice and looking through a catalog of humans he could buy for different purposes when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." He called casually, allowing one of his vampire servants to enter, preceded by a surprisingly tall human. The smell of his blood, pumping through his veins was intoxicating, Gabriel hadn't smelt a live human in ages, he inhaled deeply and the butler took that as his signal to leave. He did so with a calm bow, shutting the door behind him. The man was tall and muscular, clearly kept well fed as livestock should be. He had long brown hair and matching eyes that were looking at the floor. He was clad only in a small grey rag tied loosely around his waist. Gabriel put his chalice down and let his eyes wander over his new toy shamelessly. "Come here." Gabriel said smiling, teeth sharp and ready to devour blood. The kid walked over, clearly not scared or upset, he seemed at ease. He stopped at the end of the bed and waited for further instructions. "Turn around." Gabriel said, eyes devouring this inhumanly sexy creature before him. The man did a little spin, his small grey rag nearly revealing the things it was hiding. "Have you ever had sex with a vampire?" Gabriel asked, crawling over to the edge of his bed where the guy was standing. He let his legs dangle off the side, one on either side of the human.

"No." He answered, his voice was like sunshine and darkness and hate and love and hot and cold. It was as intoxicating as his scent and as sexy as his body.

"What is your name?" Gabriel asked, allowing his fingers to scrape lightly down his chest.

"Sam." Said the human, his voice getting husky.

"Well Sammykinz." Gabriel stood, pressing his body firmly against Sam's. "Was it not in your training to say respectful things like sir?" Gabriel hissed the last word as Sam's eyes locked with his. This kid was a firecracker. It was forbidden for a human to look into the eyes of a vampire unless ordered to. Also, not only humans but also Vampires were expected to refer to their king as sir when addressing him.

"It was." Sam said, not backing down. Gabriel was shamelessly turned on by this.

"I suppose I'll have to punish you." Gabriel shrugged. Sam said nothing and did not resist as Gabriel pushed him onto the bed. Sam propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Gabriel climbed on top of him, straddling his waist, his hands resting on Sam's abdomen. He began to grind down on Sam's groin, and after a few times he could feel Sam responding. After a few more Sam began bucking his hips up in response but never did he make a noise. Gabriel smirked as he stood up,towering over Sam's sweating body. "Roll over." Gabriel ordered.

"Make me." Sam said in a husky voice. Damn this kid knew just how to get Gabriel turned on, and with an even bigger smirk, he grabbed Sam by his hips, and yanked down so the human's hips were closer, making him easier to maneuver. Sam began squirming halfheartedly but Gabriel was stronger, being a vampire, and had him flipped over, on his hands and knees in a matter of seconds.

"Say you want it." Gabriel whispered huskily against Sam's back. He was straddling Sam's quivering form.

"I want it." Sam whispered bucking back into Gabriel. The king hooked a finger in the rope tying the raggedy grey fabric around his waist and gave it a light tug. Sam got the idea and his hands began urgently fumbling with the knot to release it. After a moment of struggling he got it off.

"Beg." Gabriel said as he slowly began pulling off his white shirt, it ruffled his golden hair on the way before it was discarded to the floor.

"I don't-" Sam was cut off by a resounding slap. He faltered, not knowing how to respond to a slap on the ass.

"I said beg." Gabriel growled.

"No." Sam retorted, earning another slap, only this time he bucked into it and moaned softly. Gabriel grinned, he'd gotten a little masochist.

"Submit to your master." Gabriel said as he rearranged himself so his bare chest was flush against Sam's arched back. He licked the rim of Sam's ear, making him shiver. "Submit." Gabriel growled again.

"Make me." Sam said, his voice soft and needy, a plea rather than a challenge. Gabriel smirked and sunk his teeth into Sam's soft shoulder. He took the intoxicatingly delicious blood from Sam before releasing, licking his lips. Sam moaned and bucked but was stilled by Gabriel's strong hands.

"Be mine." Gabriel said, his vision hazy from the blood lust.

"Yes Master." Sam moaned softly.

"Good." Gabriel smirked as he stepped back from his sweaty little human. Sam rolled over so he lay on his back, watching Gabriel. "I have arrangements to make for my trip, you wait here." Gabriel said casually as he slipped from the room.

"Yes Master." Sam whispered as he flopped back on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Gabriel had not come back to his room until it was nearly time to leave for his trip. When he got back the sun was just rising and he yawned, not having slept. As he stepped back into his room he was oppressed by hunger as the intoxicating smell of Sam wafted towards him. Gabriel sauntered over to the bed where he expected Sam to be. Not finding him there, Gabriel searched the room until he figured out that Sam wasn't there. Gabriel sighed as he followed the smell of Sam into the hall and around the castle until he reached the stable where they kept the horses. Gabriel sighed as he stepped inside, feeling his fangs demand blood. Whether it be Sam's or horses, they cared not. Gabriel looked around the stables until he found Sam sleeping in an empty stall, his grey rag had been re-tied around his waist in a hasty knot. He had a fresh bite mark on his wrist. Gabriel shook his head at the human and picked him up in his arms bridal style before carrying the sleeping human back to his kings quarters. He put him down gently in bed before cuddling up with him. He fell asleep but not for long, with the rise of the sun, his day began, so nearly right after his eyes drooped shut, his wakeup call was made and his day began. With him, woke Sam and, at Gabriel's insistence, the tall brunette joined him for the short day ahead of them before they left. In-between meetings and other kingly duties, Gabriel got Sam alone. "Why were you in the stables?" He asked.

"I guess I just wanted to be punished." Sam winked.

"And who bit you?" Gabriel asked as he grabbed Sam's wrist and twisted it so the bite mark was facing up, as if two red eyes were watching them, intruding upon their privacy.

"One of the horses." Sam lied, badly.

"Which one? Because I'm going to punish them." Gabriel said.

"I hope not the same way you punished me." Sam laughed. Gabriel sunk his teeth into the wound left by another on Sam's wrist without warning. Sam yelped in surprise. When Gabriel pulled back he licked his lips and returned to what he was doing as of nothing had just happened. Sam followed him, head down. Gabriel turned to his advisor and raised his eyebrows.

"Fetch a servant to bring my human back to the room. I want him fitted for clothes and make sure this time," Gabriel pounced on the vampire, biting his neck ferociously. "Remember he's mine." Gabriel said letting go of the man who fell to the ground, holding his neck and staring at his king fearfully. "And I do not tolerate others eating my food, playing with my toys, or touching my things." Gabriel said as he resumed walking towards his meeting. "On second thought, take him to my room personally and I expect you both back by my side by the end of this meeting." Gabriel said as he entered the room with an air of superiority.

"Yes sir." Squeaked the cowering vamp.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Sam was wearing new clothes, not only were they clean and brand new, but they were also fitted perfectly to his body. He was sitting in a lavish carriage that was being pulled by four beautiful horses, he was comfortable and happy and was next to a gorgeous guy. Only thing was, the guy wasn't paying attention to him, and probably wanted to suck out all his blood. Gabriel was looking out the window, seeming apart from the world, his thoughts miles away. Sam was sitting across from him, feeling bored out of his mind. "Do you have family?" Sam asked at last breaking the silence. Gabriel seemed peeved at being pulled out of his musings.

"Yes." Gabriel, not seeming to want to give any more information than that.

"Me too. I have a brother. He practically raised me." Sam said. "And our adopted father, Bobby, he was the best." Sam laughed, thinking of the gruff man.

"What was your brother's name?" Gabriel asked.

"Dean. He's better at taking orders." Sam laughed.

"Doesn't take much." Gabriel laughed and Sam laughed with him. "My older brothers were like that. Michael was better at taking orders and Lucifer was always a rebel." Gabriel resumed looking out the window, his eyes looked sad.

"Was. You talk about them in past tense." Sam noted.

"They're gone now." Gabriel said, not looking at his human. Sam said nothing, seeing that Gabriel wanted to leave the topic.

"You look tired." Sam said.

"I haven't slept in a while." Gabriel shrugged.

"You should sleep." Sam said as he moved to sit beside Gabriel. Gabriel yawned.

"Wake me if anything happens." Gabriel said as he put his head down on Sam's lap and was instantly asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Sam kissed Gabriel gently and Gabriel jolted awake. "We're here." Sam said laughing at Gabriel.

"Oh, yes." Gabriel said as he flattened out the wrinkles in his hair and outfit as he stepped from the carriage. Sam followed at a respectful distance, head down. He began walking into the grounds of the foreign castle, ready for the welcoming fake smiles. As they stepped into the entry hall of the castle they were greeted by fanged smiles and curious bows.

"Welcome sir." Said a gruff voice as a vampire dressed in all black walked down the grand staircase.

"Thank you." Gabriel said.

"As I understand you know, my land is a breeding ground for humans." The other king said as he turned around and began walking down a grand hall, followed by Gabriel and Sam.

"Yes and as I understand you know, my land is death to humans." Gabriel said

"So you wish to make a deal, your products for my humans." The man said as he turned into a massive study and took a seat behind a large desk.

"Yes." Gabriel said taking a seat. Sam took the other seat and Crowley looked as if he'd just eaten trash as he glared disgustedly at Sam.

"I..." He tried to get back on track, overlooking the illegal act before him. "Do not want your products." He said at last.

"But you do want something from me." Gabriel said.

"I do indeed, I am Crowley, king of deals, so, naturally I want something." He laughed.

"Name your price." Gabriel said.

"Funding. I will supply you with as many humans as you want, if you supply me with laboratories and scientists for me to use at my disposal or enough money to build and buy my own, of the highest quality of course." Crowley said smiling devilishly as he put his feet up on the desk.

"Of course." Gabriel frowned at the man. "I accept your offer." Gabriel said at last.

"As if you had a choice." Crowley laughed. "Lets drink on it." Crowley said as he looked hungrily at Sam.

"Supply us with a drink and we shall." Gabriel said tactfully.

"It appears you have brought your own." Crowley said as he stood and approached Sam.

"It appears you have misunderstood, this is my...entertainment, rather than my food." Gabriel said, seeming carefree.

"Well then, let him entertain us." Crowley said stepping back and looking at Sam expectantly.

"I am Gabe's bedroom entertainment." Sam clarified, looking at Crowley challengingly.

"You allow your human to break laws so flippantly?" Crowley said frowning at Gabriel.

"I punish him privately." Gabriel said.

"See that you do." Crowley said. "On a lighter note, my servants will see you to your rooms and I entrust you will enjoy the rest of your stay here." He said before leaving the room.

"Bedroom entertainment?" Gabriel hissed.

"Did I embarrass you?" Sam purred.

"You have disgraced me." Gabriel said standing.

"Because you enjoy the company of a lowly human?" Sam asked, watching Gabriel as he walked about the room.

"Because I enjoy the company of the likes of you." Gabriel hissed.

"My brother was right. All vampires are the same." Sam grumbled.

"And what did your brother say of us?" Gabriel rounded on the human. Sam sat silently, pouting. "That we are monsters? That we only want humans as slaves and a food source? I have fallen in love with you but it is a feeling that has been outlawed. Even as king, that is not something I can fix for you or I." Gabriel said harshly.

"You love me?" Sam asked gaping at Gabriel wide-eyed. Gabriel flopped back into the chair he'd vacated. "My brother, my parents, Bobby, were all hunters." Sam said at last. Gabriel faltered.

"You...lied to me." He choked out.

"My brother and I were taken by Bobby when our parents died and when he died my brother and I were forced into slavery. My brother is a worker and i am food. I was not sent to kill you if that's what you're thinking." Sam huffed, clearly peeved at Gabriel questioning his loyalty.

"How many of my people have you murdered?" Gabriel asked in a dull voice.

"How many of my people have yours?" Sam snapped back. They sat in silence for a while.

"Vampires were once humans." Sam said softly.

"A long time ago." Gabriel agreed.

"Forgive me master?" Sam asked.

"Forgive me pet?" Gabriel smiled at Sam and Sam smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Gabriel lay in the bed next to Sam who was sleeping silently. He ran his fingers through Sam's too long hair before slipping from bed. He walked over to the window. "Everyone has their beliefs, if only they knew I was their dependance. Gabriel whispered softly. He looked back at the bed, it was not nearly as lavish as his usual one but Sam seemed to be enjoying it. Gabriel took one last look at the stars before returning to bed, slipping his arms around Sam and pulling him close. The human mumbled and blinked, bleary eyed and sleepily at Gabriel. "Everything okay?" Sam mumbled

"Just thinking. Go back to sleep." Gabriel smiled.

"Make me." Sam smirked. Gabriel grinned and pounced on top of the large human.

"I love it when you say that." Gabriel smirked as he sunk his teeth into Sam's neck. Sam moaned and arched into Gabriel.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

A/N: So...Gothichic asked for more so here's one more chapter. Last one…until I get another idea...maybe.

Gabriel had been going back and forth with himself, debating whether or not to tell his people he had a human consort. He'd been getting heat from his advisors who demanded an heir. Gabriel didn't want to ask it of Sam, and he doubted that Sam knew how vampires brought forth heirs. He decided to tell Sam, and to ask his opinion on the matter. When he got to the next meeting, he demanded one of his servants bring his human so he could have a snack at the end of the meeting. He suffered through the grueling meeting, no drier as the rest of the dozen he'd survived throughout the night. It was nearly daytime and Gabriel was getting tired. When the meeting was finally over, Gabriel rushed from the room, nearly running into Sam who was waiting for him. Sam smiled and Gabriel took his hand. "I'm tired. Cancel the rest of the night's meetings." Gabriel said to the vampires that seemed to group around him everywhere he went. Without another word he pulled Sam off to bed.

"You seem in a hurry." Sam laughed.

"What do you know about vampire history?" Gabriel asked as they fell into the bed together.

"Um…I know that vampires were once human." Sam said.

"It has been said that the first vampire was a human. She was bitten by a bat and it gave her remarkable powers. Most of those powers have gone away over the years but we vampires had always had a certain…affection towards bats." Gabriel said smiling. "Did you know-" He got off topic with a proud grin. "-Vampire bats would spit blood into the mouths of sick bats to keep them from dying." He said, thinking proudly of his history. "Anyway, I need an heir. And the way vampires produce heirs is to make a human into a vampire. The way it began." Gabriel said, watching Sam to gauge his reaction.

"So you're going to turn someone into a vampire. Do you know who?" Sam asked.

"I have an idea." Gabriel said. He was a bit uncomfortable with the idea that Sam seemed so cool about it. Perhaps he didn't understand how intimate it was.

"Is it some kind of thing that humans get bread for?" Sam asked, seeming to light up at the possibilities. "Like humans who have perfect hair or amazing eyes?" Sam asked as he ran his hand lightly along Gabriel's jaw line.

"Ha! No, not quite. The king or queen picks the human." Gabriel said.

"So…" Sam poked Gabriel in the rips teasingly. "Who is it?" Sam asked.

"I was thinking you." Gabriel said sobering.

"But…I don't want to." Sam said as he seemed to drop the teasing and become instantly terrified.

"I could make you?" Gabriel offered carefully.

"No Gabe!" Sam huffed as he got up from the bed and moved to the heavily curtained windows. He pulled them aside, reveling in the escape the warm sunlight brought him.

"Why?" Gabriel demanded, getting angry. He was used to getting what he wanted and, with Sam constantly and openly opposing him it was usually a turn on but now, it was just enraging him.

"Because Gabe!" Sam shouted back.

"Because what? You don't want to be a monster like me?" Gabe was screaming now. "Well fine then!" He shrieked as he stormed from the room. Sam looked out at the barren land that was shining in the warm sunlight. Gabriel slammed the door behind him, and it splintered under the abuse. The king was on the other side, needing something to hit. He wanted to stomp his feet and shout and cry. He wanted to throw a tantrum and maybe, in some ways, he had. But tantrums were not very kingly. Then again, falling in love with a human was not very kingly either. He opened the door and peeked inside to see Sam slumped against the window and he smiled. He hoped Sam was upset. He went to find someplace to sleep that was up to his standards.

When Sam finally woke up, having slept against the window, he was told he was being summoned by the king. He sighed and followed the vampire to his lover's side before she left.

"Sam." Gabriel said icily.

"Gabe." Sam replied coolly.

"I will give you one last chance. Accept my offer or I will return you." Gabriel replied, not having looked up from his desk.

"May I speak?" Sam asked. Gabriel hummed in response. "I never thought of you as a monster until now. Now that you threaten to _return _me. Am I really that little to you? Not because you have fangs and drink blood but because you could be so cruel." Sam said and as Gabriel's mouth opened to retort a heated and seething response, Sam held up his hand to stop him. "I did not want to become a vampire because I am not ashamed of who I am. I am a human and that's not something I feel the need to change. And, I do not want to be your heir to the throne. That implied ruling after you are gone and I do not want to live to see you die. I know it's selfish but watching you die would kill me Gabe." Sam said.

"Don't you think I feel the same?" Gabriel was shouting again. "I would die." He had it under control now and was maintaining his cool after he'd let it be destroyed so easily. "I don't want to live a day without you Sammy." Gabriel said softening. "And I've been alive for nine hundred years. I'm ready to go." Gabriel said. "I don't want to have to see you grow old when I can't grow old with you."

"You were once a human like me?" Sam asked after a long silence. Gabriel smiled wistfully, seeming lost in thought.

"I'm going to tell you a secret only I know. The rest of those who knew are dead now." Gabriel said as he moved closer to Sam. "I am not nine hundred years old." He whispered. Sam raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I told you about the first vampire. She sired nine. People always spoke of them as the children born from bat and human. They were like no others, stronger than their mother and more powerful than anything that had ever stepped foot on earth. She grew old, and died, leaving her children to themselves. Of those, they devised a plan, they would slowly take over and take turns ruling. They promised not to use their powers and over the years, they forgot how to use them altogether. They may have lived forever except eight of them were killed over the long years. This left their last sibling to rule. That happened nine hundred years ago. Vampires live a long time but they don't live forever. Nine hundred years ago I became king." Gabriel finished his story.

"You were one of the first vampires." Sam's mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide.

"We discussed what to do for an heir when we were all gone and they said, the same way we were sired, we should take a human and give them the gift." Gabriel said.

"Well, I don't want _the gift_." Sam said as he finally recovered from his surprise.

"Do you still think I'm a monster?" Gabriel asked, ignoring Sam.

"Were you really going to send me back?" Sam asked.

"No." The king confessed.

"Then no." The human replied.

"If you said no I was just going to turn you." Gabriel said looking at his shoes.

"I'm okay with being turned into a vampire as long as I don't have to be king." Sam smiled.

"Wait, really?" Gabriel asked as his eyes lit up, a plan forming behind them.

"Only if you make me." Sam winked and Gabriel grinned from ear to ear.

"You know how intimate this is right?" Gabriel asked just to clarify.

"Like marriage?" Sam asked. He didn't know a think about humans turning to vampires.

"Kinda." Gabriel shrugged. "More like sex." The king smirked and Sam nodded smiling.

"Is that why you wanted it to be me?" Sam winked suggestively.

"Well you _are_ the best I've had." Gabriel laughed. "Will you be my vampire consort?" Gabriel asked looking deeply into Sam's chocolate eyes.

"Only if you make me." Sam winked and laughed before Gabriel chased him from the room and down the hall laughing. They both knew Gabriel could have easily caught him if he'd wanted to but everyone knows, it's all in the chase.


End file.
